Dirty Little Secrets
by xTaylorBearx
Summary: When Taylor tries to impress a guy,what happens to her reputation?
1. Morning

Dirty Little Secrets.

I woke up in the morning,feeling my hair was a rats nest,and my mother yelled from downstairs,"Baby,you don't want to be late for your first day of SENIOR YEAR!"

I groaned,"Why couldn't i be homeschooled like Amy!"

(My older sister)

My mother started coming upstairs,her high heels clicking against the wooden hallway.

"Because high school is so fun" ,she said.

I groaned some more and planted my face back into my pillow.

Mom sat on the edge of my bed."Come on honey,you don't want to be late."

She nudged me,and if I wasnt so weak I would've screamed until my lungs shriveled up and rotted.

Ew..I just grossed myself out there.

Anyways,my mom patted my lower back then got up and went downstairs very quietly.

I felt kind of bad,but too bad she brought this onto herself,plus im seventeen going on eighteen.

What could she expect?

I sighed and decided to pull my lazy body off of my bed and stumbled over to the wall and groaned,"YEAH MOM,WAKING ME UP AT 5 A.M. WAS A SMART CHOICE."

I regained my balance and took a shower,and got dressed in a rockin' new outfit that oughta turn heads.

I ran down the staircase and waved to my mom to rush to that new bus stop one mile away,curse the stupid school system,couldnt do a thing right if it depended on their life.

Panting and gasping for air again,I waited for the bus.

Plenty of other kids were glaring at me,but some of the freshmens were admiring my outfit.

It seemed that everyone was staring at me,which was annoying me,but whatever.

The bus finally got here,and I knew it would be the best year I thought it would..


	2. Brandon & Jen

Dirty Little Secrets.

-Ch. 2-

I had a long day,and I was only 10 minutes into my 2nd period!

I could tell I already had an enemy the way this girl named Jennifer,A.K.A. Jen,was glaring at me.

Who wants to bet she'll be a popular snob?

I sighed and spun on my heel towards her direction and she quickly swerved and flirted with my huge crush,and somehow she knew I liked him.

His name was Brandon,he has dark hair and wears guyliner..which I think is extremely cute.

I rolled my eyes hiding the jealousy,smirked,and turned around and jogged down the stairs toward the gym.

I had gym time with Brandon,not Jen.

Time for some flirting.


	3. Gym Class

"Hi Brandon," I said tapping his shoulder and lightly tilting my head off to the left.

Sure,we didn't look so good with our pathetic purple and white gym clothes on but it didn't matter.

He was here and Jen wasn't.

Brandon turned around and gave a bright white smile.

Oh it looked so perfect with his perfect baked tan.

He picked me up and twirled me around giving me a gigantic bear hug.

"Well,what has Taylor done this summer?" He replied.

I thought about it and I didn't do anything really.

Nope.

Nada.

"Ehh not much but do you wanna webchat today?" I said,knowing my plot for it.

He sighed then looked down then looked up.

"Big bros home,he snags the computer when he wants,but hey..maybe tomorrow?" He replied.

I smiled,but inside I was disappointed.

Brandon gave me a look that said,"I'm so sorry."

But I decided to shake it off until that damn gym teacher,Mrs. Goodgame,blew her whistle and we had to run laps around the gym.

So much for flirting.

I thought in my head," bitch will regret trying to take my man,plenty in store for him."

But what I didn't know that there was plenty for me in store too..


	4. Cat Fight

I looked dreamily out of the bus window,and heard a familiar voice.

I looked up and it was Jen..selling slutty strawberry-scented lipgloss.

I should've known.

I smirked then turned toward my window,when a set of man hands grabbed my hair.

No surprise she had man hands.

She clenched her teeth and shrieked,"STAY AWAY FROM _**MY **_ MAN."

I casually raised my eyebrows,and smirked,and that sended her in a rage clawing at me.

I slapped her so she would stop,and she lay on the floor in pain for a few seconds.

As she regained consciousness,jocks already started to hold her back.

I slumped in my seat.

So much for a first day.


	5. WTF

Next morning,I'm in the principals office.

For one thing,HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET HERE BUT SHE'S NOT?

I tried crossing my arms,but in the process,I snagged my new sweater against the edge of the counter.

My arm started bleeding.

WHAT THE FUCK?I THOUGHT SCHOOLS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE.

The principal tightened his tie and stood tall,and I noticed my shirt was a little low today.

I WONDER WHERE HE WAS LOOKING..

GAH PERVERTS NOWADAYS.

He sat down,and I stared at him while chewing my gum.

"Taylor,is it?"

"Yeah."

"I heard you got into a.." He folded his hands together and coughed before saying,

"Disagreement."

"SHE PUT HER MAN HANDS ON ME AND OH MY GOD,IT WAS SO ON UNTIL-"

He stopped me mid sentence by whistling.

I hated that damn principal already.

After that,I heard some lectures and a loud bell.

"I'm going to be late," I said picking up my backpack. "BYE," I hollered as I ran into the hall.

The rest of the day was a blur.


	6. Oh My God

I typed in 'Ready?'

'For?' flashed onto my screen.

I hit broadcast,video,and I stood up and untied my black robe.

I slowly pulled it off noticing the dozens of people entering the chat.

I heard a dozen beeps,wow he must be impressed..

I slowly pulled off the red silk suit with black feathers i had put on,

I dont know why the song stupid girls blasted on my sisters radio,

But I shrugged it off and went on with my strip tease.

This has gotta impress Brandon.

I heard other people broadcasting also,saying WOOOO and taking off their shirts...

That just added more fuel to my fire.

Then I stopped.

WHO WAS TALKING,BRANDON WAS THE ONLY ONE ON THIS WASN'T HE!

I stopped and ran over to the computer to turn off broadcast,

I saw the list of people..and almost fainted.

"This can't be happening," I muttered as tears started to fill my eyes,what made it worse was Brandon left.

IT CANT..but it was.

I was left crying on the chair the rest of the night.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?IDK BECAUSE IM NOT WRITING IT TONIGHT,LMAO IM TIRED ITS LIKE 1 IN THE ?AFTER DEGRASSI?(8:00 MY TIME,) ILL ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER.K BYE.**


	7. The Jock

I convinced my self I was a slut.

WOW,That's a new record,being a slut on your FIRST day.

I tiptoed along the hallways trying not to be noticed,when a jock came up and put his hands around my waist.

I was highly uncomfortable,shifting around as he softly spoke into my ear.

People nearby watched with disgust.

"Let me go.." I muttered,trying not to cause a scene.

His grip didn't loosen,but it tightened.

He muttered,"All sluts obey me."

I was right.

I was now a slut,he must've seen me on webcam last night.

He slowly kissed my neck.

In the hall.

In front of everyone.

I wanted to run far far away,and live in a hole somewhere forever.

Maybe I should.

I gave it a shot,but remembered he was a jock,and he had a HARD grip on me,I gasped for breath on the impact of me trying to run.

A teacher stomped out of the room.

Mr. Harrison.

He was bald with gray long hair peeking out of his nose.

He wasn't fat,but I would say he should exercise a LITTLE more.

He pulled the jock away and the jock nearly fell down the stairs,but he grabbed onto the rail,looking bewildered at the plump teacher.

"Young man,shouldn't you be at class?" He boomed.

He smiled devilishly at me then winked.

'I'll be back.' The look called.

I gagged,flustered,then stomped away thinking about the perverts and gossips.

My life would obviously NEVER be the same again.  
> <p>


End file.
